A work vehicle such as a hydraulic excavator or a scrap loader includes a cab in which an operator operating the work vehicle rides. The cab is equipped with an operator protective guard for appropriately protecting the operator against vandals flying from the front of or above the cab to the cab.
A conventional operator protective guard is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 5355831 (PTD 1). In a front guard disclosed in this document, plate members intersecting with one another in vertical and horizontal directions are arranged radially about an eye point of an operator, so as not to obstruct a field of vision of the operator sitting inside a cab.